ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sunbreeze Festival 2008/Guide
Super Heroine Stage Show *''Mumor's Locations: :*San d'Oria: (F-5) in Northern San d'Oria (on a catwalk). (moogle for event is by West Gate). :*Bastok: (G-8) in Bastok Markets (By the fountains, as is event moogle). :*Windurst: (F-9) in Windurst Waters (Huntsman's Court). (moogle for event is at F-5 at Odin's Gate). *Step 1: Talk to the Moogle in the same area as Mumor, to find out about the event. This is mandatory. These are the moogles to talk to for claiming all of the NQ and HQ swimsuit pieces once the requirements below are met. *Step 2: Find Mumor. When she spawns, she'll be in the middle of her speech when she gets assaulted by the Corse named Ullegore. When she asks ''"I need your help everyone! Lend me your strength!" You must /cheer or /clap at her in order to get her to initiate her next attack, otherwise nothing will happen. You have to be targeting Mumor in order to get her to resist the Corse's attacks and allow her to use her special dance. You do not HAVE to cheer her on in order to receive your items, but cheering increases how frequently she uses her dances. She will say in /say which dance she'll perform and you must attempt to perform the same /dance as her while targeting Ullegore. It seems to have about a 2-3 second window in which you must perform. :If she says: :*"Shining Summer Samba!!!", you must perform /dance1 :*"Lovely Miracle Waltz!!!", you must perform /dance2 :*"Neo Crystal Jig!!!", you must perform /dance3 :*"Super Crusher Jig!!!", you must perform /dance4 :If you manage to time it correctly (you must see the line "'' performs a for Ullegore." ABOVE the line where he shouts "''Argh!" to get credit), you will receive a skill up message saying " and Mumor's dancing synchronized!". Mumor will perform between 0 and 10 dance attacks; this may depend on how many people are doing the /cheer emote. If Ullegore says, "Resistance is futile!", then not enough people are doing the /cheer emotes. It appears that if both /cheer and /clap are being used, this message does not occur, and the next attack comes quickly. As few as 2 people can get more than 5-7 attacks out of Mumor (using just /cheer and /clap, or /wave); it is based on how many people doing the event are cheering and dancing vs. how many are JUST doing the dancing to get synchronizations without cheering. More than 10 may be possible. When Mumor says, "'", the battle reaches the end and you will have to wait until she returns for the next round. The number of synchronizations does carry over from one fight to the next. :'''Note: Motion-only emotes (eg: "/cheer motion") will work towards helping Mumor. :Note: Motion-only emotes (eg: "/dance1 motion") will work towards dance points. :Note: "/cheer" emote alone if soloing or duoing will not work towards helping Mumor. "/clap" emote is needed too. ::*Have seen as few as 3 players able to encourage the dance attack with 2 using /clap. Have seen as many as 10 unable to encourage the dance attack with /cheer, until a few began to /clap. Random or perhaps /clap is stronger. ::*Seems that a combination of /clap and /cheer works best. Had 3 people, 2 /cheer and 1 /clap and got much better results than doing all one or the other. ::*'This CAN be done solo. Assign /cheer and /clap to 2 macros and quickly spam both keys one after the other, don't wait for the animation or the text to appear on screen. This method worked as fast or even faster than with 3 players spamming one emote each.' :For every synchronization, if you talk to the Moogle, you will receive 5 Goshikitege (10 for two, 15 for three, etc.). TIP - zoning or warping seems to wipe out your accumulated synchronizations. If you DC or log out, you will NOT lose your synchronization points. :*'NOTE: Don't talk to the moogle until you have done 15 synchronizations, if you want the bathing suit pieces. If you do so before this, then you will get Goshikitege instead and your count will be reset to 0.' :This is really difficult to time correctly if you are lagging. It may be wise to wait a few days until some of the crowds have died down before attempting this event if lag is an issue. ::*A strategy I used to GREATLY reduce lag was to filter out emotes (Menu => Config => Chat Filters => Emotes). Just make sure you know which /dance corresponds to which dance she shouts out, and do it RIGHT as she shouts it out, before Ullegore says, "Argh!" ::*Also you can go to (Menu => Config => Misc.) Turn shadows off and/or Set Character Models Displayed to Min :*After the 15th synchronization, when you talk to the Moogle, he will give you your first piece of swimwear (Upper Body): :*After another 15 synchronizations, you will receive your second piece of swimwear (Lower Body): :*After you receive both NQ pieces of armor, after any additional sets of 15 synchronizations, you will get a stack of 99 Goshikitege. It is worth noting that this is the most you can get, and even if you do more than 15 synchronizations, you will still only get a stack of 99 Goshikitege. *''Step 3: Once you have both pieces of armor, you must then wear them and proceed to the mini game NPCs in each nation. While wearing the new swimsuits, they will allow a new option for hard mode and you must beat these to collect three key items. This is a relatively easy task, since the Moogle near each of these NPCs will teleport you to the other nations for free if you are wearing the NQ swimsuit. '''The HQ version will not allow teleports between nations!' Recommended Macros Shining */dance1 motion Lovely */dance2 motion Neo */dance3 motion Super */dance4 motion Cheer */cheer motion or */clap motion or */wave motion Target */target **Brings up a sub-target arrow so you can toggle between Ullegore and Mumor easier. You could also put this in the dance macros but if you lag it will fail or */targetnpc **You need to be facing the correct NPC for this method to work. Timing and Targeting *Position yourself between Mumor and Ullegore and change your view to first person. Turn and face the NPC you need to target and use the target macro and you will target the correct NPC without any problems. *Cheer on Mumor the entire time until she does a dance by using the Cheer Macro while targeting her. Once you have synchronized a dance with Mumor, resume cheering. Cheering her on helps her do her dances faster, allowing you to do more dances at a time in one run. *You will know when a dance is about to appear once Mumor says "Now it's time to use my ultimate attack, the Dancing Force! You're going back to where you belong Ullegore!". Once she says this, quickly turn to Ullegore and target him then get ready to do the same dance as Mumor does after Ullegore says, "Ultimate attack? Gwahaha! Don't make me laugh!" using your dance macros. *Another method that doesn't involve messing up other players by standing between Mumor and Ullegore is as follows: stand behind either NPC, it doesn't have to be right behind some distance is ok, off to the side works too. Then adjust your camera angle so that you can cycle from one NPC to the next. In this way it makes it easier and faster to switch from Mumor to Ullegore to make sure you are using the correct dance in time. Acquiring HQ Swimwear Once you have acquired both NQ swimwear pieces, in order to acquire the HQ versions you must defeat the three nation's mini games on hard mode. Upon acquiring the Red Prize Balloon, Blue Prize Balloon, and Green Prize Balloon, speak with the Moogle close to Mumor that awarded you the original NQ equipment. Make sure you have the appropriate inventory space because you will receive both HQ pieces at once. The mini-games section below has significantly more detail to help you accomplish this amazing Sunbreeze feat! Mini Games The mini games are as follows: ::*Please note that if you win on hard mode but your inventory is full, he will ask you to come back after sorting your inventory. Remove an item from your inventory without zoning and speak to him again to receive your food and key item. If you zone into your mog house to empty it, you will not receive any prize for winning, including the key item. When you talk to the NPC again, he will not give you the prizes. You will have to play the game again. San d'Oria (NPC: Estiliphire Southern San d'Oria H-9): *A "discerning eye" type game! You will be shown six different scenes that will have two or more characters in it. You must select "Now!" when you notice something different about them, and the game ends if you select it when there's no differences displayed. You have one minute total, and can skip to next if desired. *The first scene is two Elvaan F walking and using emotes, either their walking speed, turning, or emote will vary. *The second scene will have four Elvaan M who do the Emote/hurray in pairs. One pair will have different weapons. *The third will have 6 Tarutaru who run towards you in pairs, select the pair that have different hair colors. *The fourth will have 2 Hume M wearing armor. The camera pans up and you must spot the armor piece that varies. It can be the feet, hands, or hat. *The fifth will have a large group of varied races, the ones that are in matching poses will nod in pairs; you need to spot for one shaking his or her head. *The sixth has two posts each with a pair of Tarutaru running past the post to the left and right. Each of the pairs consists of one Tarutaru with blonde hair and the other with red. When the identical tarutarus are facing eachother, hit the button. The scenes will then cycle back to the first and repeat. In normal mode, you must notice at least 7 differences to receive 3 Melon Snowcones. In hard mode, you must notice at least 9 differences in order to receive 6 Melon Snowcones and the Red Prize Balloon. Bastok (NPC: Klaas Port Bastok K-8): *A shooting game! You basically have the option to shoot or wait, when different monsters pop up: Cactuar, Goblins, Mandragora, you should select the shoot option. However if you shoot a Pixie, the game ends, so choose the "Wait!" option when one appears and it will cycle to the next monster. You have one minute to shoot your targets. Normal mode only requires 20 targets and grants 3 M&P Doner Kebabs. For hard mode, you must shoot 30 monsters to collect 6 M&P Doner Kebabs plus the Blue Prize Balloon. To reduce the time the Pixie stays as a target, choose 'Wait' instead of actually waiting till the target changes from a Pixie to something else. Pixies tend to only appear above the left and middle crates. The number of pixies is entirely random, there may not be 35 monsters to appear in the time, due to numerous pixies, sometimes even 20+ in a hard game, but scores as high as 41 have been reported. Windurst (NPC: Rokor-Makor at Windurst Woods K-12): *A Chocobo game! You control an adult chocobo trying to collect chocobo chicks. No it's not a dating SIM....you have the choice of moving the chocobo right or left in an attempt to collect the baby chicks in one minute. The best way to do this is to watch the screen from above and move towards the groupings of multiple chicks in order to get the most you can. Timing is the key in this game, if you're good, you can potentially collect two on the same line if the timing is correct. Be wary the collections seems to be a slight bit in front of the line that is provided. What makes this difficult, is there are Mandragora mixed in as well; collect just one Mandragora and it's game over. Normal mode requires collecting at least 20 chicks to receive 3 Cotton Candy. Hard mode requires collecting at least 35 chicks to receive 6 Cotton Candy and the Green Prize Balloon. Chocobo chicks are random, as little as 25 have been seen on the whole area in a hard mode, but records have been set over 61. ---- All the Mini-games cost 100 gil to play each time on either Normal or Hard modes. If you have no gil, you can still enjoy the festivities by dancing with Mumor for a bit and getting the fireworks; they sell to any vendor for at least 2 gil each. *''Step 4: Once you have collected all three balloons, return to the Moogle that gives out the event and it will instantly award you with both the High-Quality versions of the swimsuit: Enjoy the Mini-games; I thoroughly did, and try to beat the high score! *As an added note: if you want to still play "hard-mode" for the mini games as well as maintain your national teleports from the moogles, you must keep the NQ version of the swimsuit, '''THE HQ VERSION DOES NOT ALLOW THESE OPTIONS'. Goldfish Scooping See this guide for Goldfish Scooping. Color Drops After completion of the HQ swimsuit, each set of 3 prize balloons you bring back to a Moogle will be rewarded with a colored drop. Fellow NPC Swimsuit Wear both +1 swimsuit pieces and call your NPC at a Rendezvous Point. He/she will also be wearing a swimsuit. Unfortunately, upon removing your +1 swimsuit, your NPC will revert to whatever he/she was wearing before the rendezvous discussion. If you are wearing the +1 swimsuit while calling the NPC, the NPC will appear in a swimsuit. If you change into the +1 swimsuit and zone, the NPC changes to a swimsuit. If you change out of your swimsuit, the NPC will not change until you zone. Previous Years' Prizes If you missed items from previous Sunbreeze Festival events, you may purchase them from Moogles at the tables located at Northern San d'Oria (D-8), Port Bastok (L-8), and Windurst Waters(North) (G-10). NOTE: you must go to your race's home nation to pickup past swimsuits from the NPC (i.e. to get Elvaan Trunks, you must go to San d'Oria). ----